Shifting Gears
by RaiLei
Summary: They weren't supposed to change anything, but something happened. When everything gets turned upside down, how do you find your way home?
1. o1: Upside Down

_. . . Gateway to a Special World . . ._

_. . . The castle will be in grave danger . . ._

_. . . May tempt you to do something dark . . ._

Something dark? What could be the worst that could happen?

_. . . Resist at all costs . . ._

He was the Keyblade Master; he could resist whatever was thrown at him, right?

_. . . That means we're in the past . . ._

The . . . past . . .?

_. . . We can **change** the future . . ._

Change the future . . .? How . . .?

"Sora . . ."

Sora came too slowly, turning his face into his pillow to block the morning light out. It was too early . . .

"Go _away_ Donald . . ."

"Sora! Sora – get down here, you'll be late!"

Sora groaned, why did his mother _have_ to be so loud?

Sora paused; his _mother_? He shook his head, he was still dreaming – dreaming of being back home, sleeping through the alarm clock, missing school.

"SORA!"

_Bang!_

Sora jumped at the loud sound as his door hit the wall, his deep blue eyes opening quickly. He immediately reached for his Keyblade, frowning when he grabbed nothing but thin air.

"Where's my Keyblade, Goofy?"

"You unplugged your alarm clock again?! You're going to be _late_, get out of that bed."

Sora cringed at the female's voice, none of this made any sense! His eyes adjusting to the semi darkness of the room, he blinked, surprise across his face as he saw his mother standing there, the plug for his alarm clock hanging from her hand.

"Mom?"

The woman rolled her green eyes, her long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Who else would it be; did you have another nightmare?"

Sora shook his head, staring at his mother, someone he hadn't seen in two years. "How did I get here?"

Sora blinked as his mother laughed, running a hand through his short spiky hair. "You should know _that_ by now. Now, no more _stalling_, I want you downstairs in five minutes, you hear me?" Sora's mom turned, starting back for his bedroom door. "Sometimes I don't know how you keep a girlfriend."

_Girlfriend_ . . .? Could be it Kairi?

His musings were cut short as his mother flicked on his bedroom door with a laugh. "Hurry up, she'll leave without you!"

Sora paused, sitting there in his now bright room.

This was _his_ room; _his_ home back on the Destiny Islands, but he couldn't be home. He hadn't found Riku or the King yet . . .

_So, this must be a dream_, Sora thought, pushing the covers back and stepping down onto the carpet.

Mechanically, Sora got himself dressed, not really thinking about what he was doing. He didn't notice that his red shirt and baggy shorts hung in the closet with the blue belt and the short jacket hanging overtop.

Buttoning up his shirt, Sora looked at the mirror on the back of his door. How he hated the school's uniform . . . why'd he dream about the old boring school suit? The black pants hung on him – how they fit after two years, he didn't know – the button up white shirt and the tie. Sora let out a groan, annoyed at the checkered tie as he tried to tie it.

"Why is _this_ part of my dream?" Sora grumbled, the tie falling off him once more.

He shook his head then, stuffing the tie into his pocket – who cared about that, it was a _tie_.

"Mom!" Sora hollered, closing his bedroom door. It felt good again to say that – he _wouldn't_ admit it, but he missed her. "I can't get this tie on!"

He heard his mother laugh, another female's voice joining in with hers. "You're _just_ like your father was – his father could never get his ties on without my help!"

Another laugh drifted up the stairwell, making Sora pause. That didn't _sound_ like Kairi. He raised an eyebrow; it had to be Kairi, right? He nodded to himself, it was her; he just hadn't _seen_ her in two years. A grin graced his features – he could _**finally **_be with Kairi. He quickly picked up his pace as he raced down the stairwell, down the hall and around the corner.

"Kai – _Selphie_?"

"You sounded like an elephant coming down," Sora's mom commented, toast popping out of the toaster. "Here's your breakfast – eat fast, you're running later then normal."

"Did you miss me, Sora?" Selphie asked, stopping in front of him, hands clasped behind her back.

Sora blinked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Selphie; who smiled up at him, bouncing off the balls of her feet. He bit back a laugh, she hadn't changed at all; her hair _still_ defied gravity. "I suppose I did, it's _been_ a while."

Selphie laughed. "I feel the same way – but that's what you get, huh? That'll teach you not to sneak out after midnight . . ." Selphie winked at him before standing on her tiptoes and touching her lips to his.

Sora froze, his eyes widening. Well, that was one way to say hello . . .

"W-What was that for?" Sora stumbled, trying to find the right words as Selphie smiled brightly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Selphie threw him a weird glance. "What do you mean? I haven't seen you _all_ weekend, I missed you."

"Uh huh, that's great Selph –"

"Call me _Sefie_ – you remember, don't you?"

Sora blanked. "Sefie? Didn't Tidus call you that?"

"Tidus?" Selphie scrunched her nose up. "Why would that annoying, arrogant **jerk** call me that?"

_Didn't she like him_? Sora thought. He shrugged it off; obviously she got over him . . .

Sora grabbed the plate of toast his mother past him, slumping down at the kitchen table. "Say mom, when Kairi coming over?"

"Kairi?"

"Yeah . . ." Sora trailed off, throwing his mom a confused look. "You know; my _girlfriend_?"

"Sora – "

"YOUR WHAT?!" Selphie shouted, now in front of him, hands on her hips as she glared at him. "_I'm_ your girlfriend!"

Sora dropped his toast, staring wide eyed at her. "_You're_ my what?"

"Girlfriend!" Selphie shouted. "Who is this Kairi? We're you running off to meet her the other night at midnight? Don't you dare say you're _cheating_ on me!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You know Kairi – she's _you're_ best friend."

Sora's mom shook her head. "Didn't I teach you better? You _never_ date your girlfriend's best friend."

"I don't even _know_ this girl – who is she? I'll show her something –"

Sora laughed, leaning back in his chair. "This is a great dream, I can't believe you don't _know_ her; wait till I tell Riku –"

"Like he'd _talk_ to you."

Sora paused, eyebrows raised as he looked around at the hyper brunette. "What'd you mean?"

"Riku and you _hate _each other – did you hit your head?"

"Riku and I . . . aren't friends?"

That didn't sound right . . .

"Never have been," Selphie shrugged.

Selphie smiled down at Sora before reaching for Sora's wrist, pulling him up from the table. Sora sighed; he couldn't wait to wake up. He cast a glance down at Selphie as she linked arms with his, intertwining her hand with his.

"Bye Miranda!" Selphie called over her shoulder at the older woman as Sora picked up his school bag. "We'll see you later."

Sora frowned; Selphie was on first name basis with his mom? "Hey Selphie," he started as they left his house. "How long have we been er . . . _together_?"

"Since about a month ago, probably – are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I didn't unless Donald . . ."

"Who's that?"

"Hmm? Never mind." Sora shook his head. What was going on here?

He frowned as he made his way through town, not really paying attention as the Island he dreamed about so much past him by. He tried to ignore Selphie, who had a good hold on his arm, chatting idly away about what she had done on the weekend. No one knew or remembered Kairi and Riku wasn't his friend – no, _never_ was his friend – he didn't like this anymore.

"Sora? Sora, are you even listening to me!"

Sora jumped out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "Hmm? What'd you say Selphie?"

"It's _Sefie_," she whined with a pout before narrowing her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you? Kari or whatever her name was."

"Kairi," he corrected automatically, instantly regretting it.

Selphie drew herself up to her full height, one hand on her hip the other one poking Sora repeatedly in the chest. "How dare you – you were thinking about her. I – I could _hate_ you if we hadn't been together this long. I could – augh! I swear I could –" Selphie shook her head. "You _must_ have hit your head, huh? But, that's what I love about you, you know? You're silly and strange, but at least you're mine."

Sora nodded, feeling guilty as Selphie threw her arms around him, hugging him. His heart fell as the hyperactive brunette brought her lips to his, he felt horrible.

Linking her arm with his, intertwining their fingers, Selphie leaned her head against his shoulder as the clock tower of Destiny High came into view. Sora blinked as he saw the school – what the hell had happened? The small town high school had been changed drastically; a chain link fence ran across the fields, a couple gates swinging open in the light breeze. The actual school still looked the same, the parking lots surrounding the North Side of the school.

"It's _changed_ . . ."

Selphie raised an eyebrow, pushing Sora. "You're acting really strange today . . . it's been like this forever. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora trailed off, grinning down at Selphie who nodded. "So what do we have first today?"

". . . Parenting . . ."

Sora's eyes widened. "What?!" He let out a groan. "Why?"

Selphie smiled at him, pulling his arm around her shoulders. "To have a class with me – it's the only one we have together!"

"Oh, I see." Sora nodded slowly, that was _horrible_! "I'll meet you inside, alright?"

Selphie sighed loudly, dropping Sora's arm. "I'll save you a seat in class!"

Sora let out a sigh, frowning as he watched Selphie go, the brunette waving at him before disappearing into the school. What the hell was going on? Trying to figure out what was going on, Sora wandered onto the field, dropping down onto the nearest picnic bench. Leaning back on his palms, staring up at the cloudless sky his mind whirled a mile a minute.

There was _**no**_ way this could have been a dream . . .

However, his musing didn't last long, they never seemed to. "You're on our bench."

Sora jumped at the harsh voice, immediately reaching back for his Keyblade – no one _ever_ surprised him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sora paused, his hand closing around nothing. How weird . . . he'd grown so used to using the large key. He sighed, shaking his head as he glanced upwards. He grinned when he saw the silver hair – it was Riku. At least _something_ was right.

"Riku! You're back . . ."

Riku blinked, raising an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder at his companions who let out a loud laugh. "'Course I'm here, it's not fourth period yet, get lost will you?"

Sora rolled his eyes, same old Riku. "Have you seen Kairi today, Selphie doesn't remember her . . ."

"Cheating on her already?" Tidus chirped from the bench, a smirk on his face before looking over at Riku. "Who's Kairi? You keeping your girlfriend away from us? Not that I can _blame_ you . . ."

Riku shrugged. "Don't know any Kairi," he shot a piecing glance back at Sora, the brunette awkwardly standing there. "You're _still_ standing there? We're finished here."

"Right . . ."

Turning on his heel, Sora walked away from the group lounging on the old bench, ignoring the loud laugh coming from them as he frowned, trying to figure out everything.

This _wasn't_ a dream . . . he was _**home**_.

No one _remembered_ Kairi.

Riku _hated_ him

. . . and **Selphie** was his _girlfriend_?

The same question kept coming back to him – what was _happening_?

---

And, Sora's world has been turned upside down once again …  
Darn that Donald Duck!


	2. o2: Inside Out

The house empty, Sora kicked off his shoes as he headed upstairs. He had to figure out what had happened . . . this wasn't making _any_ sense. The floor creaked noisily beneath him, closing his bedroom door. Turning on the lights, he pulled out his desk chair, slumping down onto it. A frown on his face, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper, a pen in hand.

_What do I know for sure_? He thought, scribbling out the title.

The Disney Castle had been in danger and alongside Donald and Goofy they'd gone to Queen Minnie's aid.

Maleficent was trying to take over the castle for some reason we were sent for Merlin.

Merlin knew what was going on and _that_ door appeared. He told us not to change anything; that we were going into a _delicate situation_ . . . whatever that was.

Everything was black and white, realizing that they were _**in**_ the past.

Donald wanted to change something . . . he had that look in his eyes. Sora remembered telling Donald no as him and Goofy continued on.

Could Donald have disappeared? Had the duck gone and done something?

Sora shook his head with a sigh, it wouldn't have surprised him.

_What's changed_? He scribbled the thought down.

He was on the Destiny Islands, he was home. But, it _wasn't_ the home he remembered.

His mother _hadn't_ seemed to notice that he'd been gone for the past two years . . .

No one remembered Kairi. He wondered where the Princess of Heart could have disappeared too; it felt weird not seeing her at school, laughing at him.

Riku _wasn't_ his friend – hell, by his actions earlier, Riku hated him.

Selphie – of _all_ people – was his **girlfriend**? No matter how many times he told himself that, it didn't sound right.

Sora sighed, dropping his pen to the desk, running a hand through his spiky brown hair.

He was definitely in the past, _another_ past – this wasn't his past. An Alternative Universe? – he wasn't sure. But, he knew he couldn't _stay_ like this, he had to figure this out, and he had to get _home_ – to **his** home. Sora groaned, running a hand through his hair.

_No_ Donald. _No_ Goofy. No King Mickey. _No _Riku and _no_ Kairi.

This time, he was _truly_ **alone**.

Riku returned to the Destiny Islands and Mickey, Donald and Goofy must have returned to the Disney Castle. Where would Kairi have ended up though? Could she have ended up _back_ in Hallow Bastion?

Only one question remained on his mind; one that he _didn't_ know the answer for. If his companions all ended up back in their original lands – what had happened to Organization XIII?

"Sora! You home yet?"

Sora jumped out of his thoughts, not used to hearing his mom's voice. "Yeah, I'm upstairs, er, _working_ on my homework."

He cast a glance at his opened backpack, his heavy Math and Science textbooks having fallen out. Sora let out a groan, dropping his head down onto the desk top. _Math and Science_ . . . his grade point average was going to plummet; he hadn't _used_ that stuff for a long time.

Sora let out a groan, looking away from the books. "I _hate_ my life . . ."

---

Sora let out a groan, pulling his pillow over his head as he heard the droning buzz of his alarm clock. No wonder he _always_ hated getting up in the morning – that sound was enough to make anyone flinch. Pushing a hand out of his sheets and comforter, Sora blindly felt along his nightstand in the darkness, hitting the snooze button for a third time.

He sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. The sun was just getting up; he didn't _want_ to get up. What would he do to be back on his adventure with Donald and Goofy? He could get up whenever he wanted too, the duck and dog always sleeping late. No alarm clocks, no mother telling him to get up . . . Sora froze at that last thought.

She'd have a fit if she found him still in bed. All week his mother had to come and more-or-less drag the once Keyblade Master from his bed, the brunette complaining the whole time. He didn't want to have Selphie hanging off him, demanding he take her out to the mal; he couldn't _stand_ one more shopping day with her. He was going to have no munny left – not that he had much, Goofy kept track of their munny.

He didn't like not seeing Kairi and he hated the dark look Riku shot him every time they past each other.

But, there'd been no leads yet . . . his mind was blank.

"Sora! Are you _up_ yet? If I have to come up there again . . ."

Sora groaned, pushing himself up and out of the bed as he heard his mothers' footsteps on the staircase – she didn't sound too happy. Not that he could _blame_ her, he hated getting up anymore.

"Yeah, I'm awake mom, I still have time though," Sora shrugged, opening his door, sticking his head out so that his mom could see he was awake.

His mom nodded, seeing the brunette was actually _out_ of the bed. "You better hurry, Selphie will be here soon."

Sora shook his head, pulling his bedroom door too. "I don't think so," he said, blinded by the light as he pushed his drapes open. "She's got _cheerleading_ practice this morning."

He rolled his eyes as he opened his closet, pulling out the drab looking school uniform. Selphie was a cheerleader . . . he was dating a _cheerleader_. He tried to suppress a shudder at the thought; Riku was always the one who wanted to date the cheerleader, not him. Sora couldn't have cared less. Too many short skirts _and_ their perky attitudes . . . he could just hear Kairi's sarcastic comments about them.

Shrugging on the black suit jacket of the uniform – frowning at the black material, it was _so_ hot – he opened his door, closing it soundly behind him. He hurried down the staircase, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, grabbing the toast from the plate in his mom's hand. "Bye mom, see you after school!" and with that, Sora was out the door.

Out in the fresh air, away from the glance of his mother or Selphie he let out a sigh. He _still_ didn't know what to do, and it had been a week so far. He thought he was going to go insane, how much longer could this go on? He wanted to hit his head of something – would that wake him up? Sora frowned, he doubted it, he wasn't in a Saturday morning cartoon show.

"Sora!"

Sora paused, turning around, a hand blocking the sun. He smiled as he saw someone running towards him, hands waving wildly. Sora shook his head as she came to a stop before him, hands on her hips as she panted from the morning run. "Morning Penelo, you're sure . . . _awake_ this morning."

The blonde haired girl just grinned at him, flipping her pigtails back, out of her face. "Of course I'm _awake_ – I'm not you, Sora. I had to get in my four kilometer run today; you know I have to get in shape for the triathlon next week. I'm going to come in first this year!" Penelo nodded, pumping her fist into the air, her smile wide.

Sora shook his head, starting down the sidewalk, Penelo beside him, hands clasped behind her back. "What place did you come in last year?" He didn't even know _what_ she was talking about.

". . . Second! That good-for-nothing, pretty boy Zidane won – I can't believe I _lost_ to him! Augh!" Penelo grumbled, smacking her fist into her open palm. "I'll beat him at the triathlon this time, if he wins for a third time . . ."

Sora nodded, drowning out Penelo's complaints about Zidane. It felt weird walking to school with Penelo; they weren't friends, she _was_ the track star in his world, Zidane being her best – if not competitive – friend.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora glanced over at Penelo. "Sorry, I was somewhere else."

Penelo smirked, ruffling up Sora's spiky hair – the brunette glared at her as he pushed her hand away, trying to make his hair right again. "I know, you were _thinking_ about Selphie, right? They must be finishing up now – you know they were going to throw her today right? If you get there in time, you might get to see –"

"Penelo!" Sora's face went bright red at her comment, the blonde girl only laughing at him. "I wouldn't!"

Talk about _gross_, Selphie was nothing more then a . . . friend? Acquaintance? They never really spoke much . . . so he wasn't completely sure . . .

Penelo shook her head, backing away from him. "Well, whatever you say, I'll see you in the gym; I'll save you a seat in the back – alright?"

"The gym?"

"You're _so_ dense, Sora," Penelo commented, looking over her shoulder. "It's _Career Day_," – here, Penelo rolled her eyes – "So, we're all going to listen to them rattle on for a couple hours about how you have to choose your career now to become successful and powerful like them. You know the normal stuff. So, meet us all in the back alright?"

Sora nodded, waving to the blonde before she went running off in the direction of the long track located on the other side of the school yard.

_Career Day_, he thought idly, fighting back a smirk. _Didn't I used to want to be a chef?_ That seemed so **boring** now.

---

"Sora, over here!"

Cerulean eyes glanced around the filling auditorium as he heard his name. It didn't take him long to find Penelo; the blonde haired girl was standing up, waving wildly at him as she rocked back on her heels. Her actions reminded him of Yuffie, she was hyper – although not _nearly _as bad – and she had a _loud_ personality too. Sora quickly made his way over to the small group, slumping into the chair beside Penelo. Penelo smiled at him as she leaned against the brunette beside her – wasn't his name Larsa? Sora didn't know, half of these people _never_ were his friends.

"Yo! Sora – you trying to hit on my sister?"

Sora blinked as he looked around at the speaker – rolling his eyes when he saw Zell; Penelo's twin. "Why would I hit on her? I already _got_ a girlfriend." Too bad he was picturing Kairi instead of Selphie.

Penelo froze, glaring at Sora as she pushed herself away from Larsa. "Are you saying I'm _not_ good enough for you to date? I should just –"

"Penelo, you already have a boy toy," Zell grumbled, sitting down beside Sora. "'Sides, Sora doesn't need you – he's got Selphie; a _cheerleader_ **so** beats a track star."

Penelo just curled up her nose, looking away from Zell. "Well, at least Sora and I can _get_ a date, when was your last girlfriend?" Zell glared at her darkly, making Penelo smirk. "Point proven."

"Anyway, let's just get this over with. I have so much better things to do," Zell complained, lounging back in the plastic chair, hands behind his head, feet resting on the chair in front of him. "I'm really hungry – anyone else wished they sold hotdogs in the gym?"

"This isn't exactly a ball park," Larsa pointed out, making Penelo laugh.

"You think about your stomach too much," Penelo hissed, rolling her eyes. "Maybe _that's_ why you don't have a date."

"Zell! You're in my seat!"

Sora suppressed a groan as he heard Selphie's voice; finding the brunette on the other side of Zell, still in her cheerleading outfit. Zell just grinned at Selphie, looping an arm over Sora's shoulders, making him tense up. "Awe, you _know_ Sora's my number one boy," – here, Sora wished he could _die_ – "But, you're my number one girl, so don't make me feel bad Sefie."

Selphie frowned, tapping her foot impatiently. Zell just smiled at her, knowing he was getting under her skin. Finally, Selphie huffed, dropping into the seat beside Zell. "Fine . . . did you see me at practice today, Sora?"

"I saw them throw you," Zell commented, an arm around her shoulders. "Good thing they caught you – there I was, all prepared to perform CPR on you."

"Ew!" Selphie rolled up her nose. "That's _gross_."

"I _know_ you'd like it," Zell responded with a cheeky grin, the small group breaking out into laughter.

"Would you all be quiet," a voice said from behind them. "It's starting."

"Yeah, we see," Penelo commented, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, right?" she added in an undertone.

Sora's eyes flickered from Zell and Selphie – the two of the complaining to one another – to the stage. Nothing exciting by the look of it, no one he recognized – he could see why Penelo suggested sitting in the back, this _did_ look boring. He glanced at his watch – nine am – yup; this was going to be a long morning!

---

Ten twenty am, his watch read.

He wanted to hit his head against something, anything, it didn't really matter.

Five speakers . . . they were _almost_ done. If only the banker would stop yapping about bank loans . . .

"What time is it?" Zell moaned, having slumped himself way down in his chair.

"At least Penelo and Larsa are doing something . . . _please_ switch places with me Zell?" Selphie asked, batting her eyelashes at the blonde.

_Please don't_, Sora thought. He didn't want to make out with Selphie . . .

"It's almost ten thirty."

"That's it," Zell hissed, slumping down further. "I _hate_ this."

"Thank you Mr. Zelain," The Principal said, as the baker stepped down, freeing the microphone.

"Finally," Zell said, sitting up. "I could _so_ go for a hotdog . . . you better move fast Selphie; I got to get to the cafeteria!"

"You and your stomach," Selphie rolled her eyes. "At least Sora isn't like you."

Sora shrugged. He was hungry – he could go for a hotdog too.

"And now, we have a special, final guest," – more then half the auditorium groaned – "Our President has managed to make room for our Career Day in his busy schedule to come here and talk to you – perhaps one day you will aspire to be President as well?"

"Yeah right," Zell rolled his eyes. "Do you think they'd see me if I left?"

"Sure would," Selphie said quickly. "Besides, I won't let you out. If _I_ have to sit through this; _so_ do you."

Zell groaned, slumping down in his chair as he mumbled incoherently. Selphie laughed at the blonde's response, Penelo and Larsa only briefly looking up because they thought it was over. Sora drummed his fingers on the plastic armrest – how much longer? Hopefully the next speaker didn't take _forever_ . . .

The Principal pointed off to the right of the stage, motioning for the speaker to come out.

As the speaker came out, a handful of bodyguards surrounding him, Sora's breath caught.

Sitting up straighter and leaning forward, Sora narrowed his eyes, staring intently at the man on the stage.

The bodyguards that surrounded the man – the President was it? – were dressed in white suits, and remarkably their hair was white too.

They looked like . . . _Nobodies_?

As the President took the podium in the center of the stage, it all made sense.

The man on the stage . . . _**Organization XIII**_– well, at least one of them.

All he could see from this distance was fire red hair and a black suit – suddenly, he wished he had sat closer to the stage.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora jumped, soundly falling off of his chair at Selphie's sudden question. Selphie laughed, shaking her head as Sora fell, exclaiming loudly that it hurt.

"That's what you get, man," Zell shrugged, smirking as Sora slumped back into the chair. "There's nothing exciting about the _President_, what's his name anyway?"

"Axel," Selphie said dreamily, Sora raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Sora, he's good looking. But, don't worry about it, like he'd _ever_ see me. He hardly leaves his mansion."

_Axel_, Sora thought.

Organization XIII was here, they were _in_ the Destiny Islands. Did they know he was here? Did they know he had done this – well, that Donald had? No doubt they would've been able to locate the Disney Castle. He watched the man, hardly listening to what he was saying. From this far away, he was unable to tell completely if it was Organization XIII . . . without the cloak, it was hard to tell.

One question caught Sora's attention though: "What do you all want to grow up to be?"

Sure, none of the other speakers had asked that question, but that's not what got Sora's attention. It was the question itself – and if it was Organization XIII; they'd know what he meant.

Sora suddenly stood up, taking a deep breath before shouting: "I want to be a _**Keyblade Master**_ when I grow up!"

The reaction was just as he expected – sort of. In a ripple effect, everyone turned around to look at him, whispering to their neighbors about the outburst. Sora's face went bright red – did he _just_ do that? He glanced down at the man on the stage – Axel? – but the man didn't make any reaction at all to his words. Could he have been wrong?"

"Sora, sit down!" Penelo grumbled, grabbing his arm and yanking him down into his chair. "What's gotten into you?"

"The assembly finally got to you, huh?" Larsa asked from around Penelo.

"What's a Keyblade?" Zell asked.

"You watch too much fantasy," Selphie commented, her face red as well.

"No, it's . . ." Sora trailed off, how do you _explain_ something like that?

"Well, that's nice boy," the man said from the stage. "We all wish we were a superhero at some point in time."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped down further into his chair, out of sight. He heard the mans' laugh through the set up speakers before he continued on talking. Half listening to the man – he just wanted to get out of here – Sora wasn't sure if it was just him or not, but did the speaker suddenly sound on edge?

---

"_Are you sure you're alright Sora? You don't look so well . . . go home and sleep alright? I'll come by tonight and see if you're okay."_

After the assembly, he didn't look to well, but there was nothing wrong with him. Selphie had walked home with him, the brunette living just down the street from him. His mother was still at work when he got home, so he had time to think. Dropping his bag off at the front door, kicking his shoes off, Sora slouched upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him. He flopped down on his bed, running his hands down his face; a headache coming on, he could feel it.

So, Organization XIII was here as well.

Was that man Axel? Did Axel _even_ know about Keyblade's and Kingdom Hearts anymore, or had that knowledge been taken from his memory?

Sora groaned; there were too many questions and _**no**_ answers coming forward.

He was starting to _hate_ every moment of this, he decided as his eyes closed.

"Sora! Are you here? Something's come for you!"

Sora jumped, jolting awake suddenly, his eyes alert. His heart rate still raced when woke up from a deep sleep, not used to never being in danger anymore. It all seemed so . . . _fake_? Was that the right word?

"Sora!" His mother called again, starting up the stairs. "You better not be listening to those headphones again, you're going to loose your hearing!"

"I'm here, what is it?" Sora called, stifling a yawn as his mother opened his bedroom door. "What'd I get?"

"Sora, why are you sleeping this early? It's so dark in here," his mother commented, earning a groan from Sora as she flicked the bedroom lights on. "But here, someone must have put it through the mail slot on the door. It's strange, there's no return address . . . and there was _no_ one on the street."

Sora sat up, yanking the letter out of his mother's hands, ripping the envelope. The words were scrawled so neatly – it must have been from someone of importance. Was it King Mickey – did he know what was going on? He'd be able to help out, right?

Sora frowned as he read the letter over. It wasn't from King Mickey; it wasn't from _any_ of his companions.

"What is it?" his mother asked, leaning over to see the letter. Sora saw her movements, shifting the paper out of her sight. "Wow – they have nice handwriting."

"Uh huh," Sora said offhandedly. "I should start on my homework, alright? Call me for dinner?"

Sora's mom nodded slowly, making her way back to the door. She glanced back at him as she started to close the door. "Don't overwork yourself, alright? You've been really tired all week."

_If only you knew the truth_, Sora thought wistfully as the door closed.

Cerulean eyes looked down at the crumpled piece of paper clenched tightly in his hands. It was _Axel_ and he _knew_ what Sora yelled out this afternoon . . .

_Keyblade_ _Weilder –_

_What the hell have you gone and done? One day they're trying to track down the both of us and the next day I'm a President in some stupid Island. Never thought I'd run into you this early on – that little stunt in that annoying school's assembly had to have been the most interesting thing. You people are really **boring**. _

_But, you have _no _idea what I want to do to you for this entire mess. Tonight, go into the Destiny Forest at midnight. I will be there waiting. If you do not show up, I will simply come to you instead, you cannot avoid this._

Sora blinked as he reread the letter. He'd be _waiting_ for him in the forest? Sora felt his blood pressure go up, what _was_ Axel going to do to him? This wasn't his fault . . . not entirely anyways.

He took a deep breath and let it out – Axel _couldn't_ do anything, it'd be all over the news and when they got back to their own time, they'd still need the Keyblade Weilder right?

Or, if they got rid of him now . . . would that make everything easier later on?

But, deep down, he knew that wasn't it.

From the letter, he got an impression that Axel wasn't too fond of this either . . .

---


	3. o3: Secret Meetings

Sora let out a groan as he came too, the brunette blinking as he woke up.

Mumbling to himself, he rubbed his hand underneath his eyes, his room coming into focus. Through the darkness, he found his alarm clock, the bright red letters reading eleven fifty. Sora raised an eyebrow; _what_ _the_?

"_Right _. . . the letter . . ." he yawned, moving slowly to sit up, stretching as he did so.

As much as he didn't want to get up, as much as he didn't want to go wandering around in the forest – _unarmed_ – to meet someone from Organization XIII; he knew that he wanted too . . .  he **wanted** to know what was going on here.

"He better not _try_ anything," Sora mumbled, pushing himself out of his bed, the cold hardwood floor beneath him.

Still not used to not having his Keyblade and his magic skills around him, his hand moved across his bedside table as he tried to locate his old flashlight. Finding the hard plastic, Sora let out a groan, throwing the device onto his bed when he realized it was _out_ of batteries.

"Just my luck," he groaned, fumbling through the darkness for his closet doors.

_Luckily, mom went to bed early tonight_, Sora mused, wincing as his foot hit the leg of his desk.

Finding his closet and opening the door, Sora grabbed the clothes he'd left lying on his hamper, quickly throwing them on. Pulling on the short white and blue coat he wore when he first met Donald and Goofy – this was_ too_ weird – he silently made his way over to the overlarge window. His cerulean eyes looked around his darkened room; he slowly eased the window up, throwing his leg over the ledge.

--

Sora's eyes roved the streets, the streetlights flickering over his head as he made his way down the cobbled street, the town behind him.

He was a Keyblade Master – he shouldn't be scared . . . no, that was the wrong word. _Nervous_?

He nodded to himself . . . yes, maybe that was it.

It wasn't often he went out to meet his supposed enemy empty handed.

No Keyblade or Donald and Goofy . . .

Sora took a deep breath, jumping out of his thoughts as the streetlight (the last one before the forest) ominously flickered out before him. Standing in the darkness, the warm light of the town behind him now, Sora turned towards the dark forest, the crunch of the fallen leaves and twigs beneath his feet. He frowned as he slowly moved forward, reaching into his pockets for the folded up letter.

_You have no idea what I want to do to you_, Sora thought, remembering the hastily written words.

What _did_ Axel want with him?

Deep in thought, Sora made his way past the brightly coloured sign claiming the dark forest behind it to be the Destiny Forest. Sora didn't pay the bright sign any colour, he'd seen it so many times from when him, Riku and Kairi would hike up the forest path before they were allowed to head to the Island by themselves. Fingering the letter in his pocket, his shoes snapping fallen branches as he kicked up the dirt while his cerulean eyes stayed locked on the horizon above the tree line.

"I wonder what he wants," Sora mused as he started up the hill, the trees hiding the moon from view. "I mean, he _can't_ do anything, right?"

Sora sighed, a frown adorning his features. Crossing his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes as the wind picked up as he neared the top of the hill. Breaking away from the trees creaking eerily in the wind, Sora paused. Standing on the top of the hill, his back to Sora, red spiky hair giving him away was Axel.

"Hello . . . _Axel_."

The red haired Nobody turned around in mock surprise. "What have we here? The Keyblade Master that _screwed_ everything up . . . how nice of you to show up."

Sora fought down the urge to roll his eyes. "You left me no choice, really. What do you want?"

Axel crossed his arms across his chest, frowning as he approached Sora. "Whatever you did – somehow _you _managed to change the past," Axel shook his head, circling the brunette. Sora watched Axel with narrowed eyes, his eyes never leaving the dark clad man. "Now, what did you do?"

Sora glared at him. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

Axel paused, glancing at him, eyebrows raised. "You _didn't _do anything . . . well, then who did? Your little Princess of Heart? Your friend from the darkness?"

"It wasn't them!" Sora said, shaking his head. "I didn't know where they were . . . and Riku _hates_ me now and Kairi . . . Kairi . . . she's gone," Sora shook his head, thinking of the red haired girl made him worry. "Merlin . . . he sent us back in time to the Disney Castle . . . Donald disappeared for a little while . . ."

"Wow, wow, wow," Axel stopped, roughly grabbing the brunette's shoulders. "You went _back_ in time?"

Sora nodded, surprised by the anger radiating from him. "Yes, we went back to stop Maleficent from taking over the castle," Sora grudgingly offered, brushing Axel's hands from him. "Donald – being Donald – disappeared on us."

Axel groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead as he mumbled incoherently. Sora blinked, brushing away Axel's hands as he moved away, out of reach. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Sora raised an eyebrow as Axel continued to mutter to himself. "It can't be _that_ hard to fix . . . we just need to head back to Disney . . ." Sora trailed off.

Axel, hearing the Keyblade Bearer's quiet voice, turned back around. He fought down the urge to roll his eyes – but failed – as he heard the feeble excuse the brunette was able to come up with. At the mention of the Disney Castle, he couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from his lips. Sora raised his eyebrow, eyes narrowed as Axel laughed about him, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Sora grumbled, tapping his foot in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

Axel sighed, ending his laughter. "You think it's that easy? You just head off to the _Disney_ Castle and fix everything? Don't make me laugh kid."

Sora frowned. "It was _just_ a suggestion."

Smirking, Axel raised up an arm, holding his gloved hand out. Ignoring Sora for a second, he concentrated on the empty spot before him. His cerulean eyes narrowed as the wind picked up, the wind rustling around behind him, the darkness started to stir. In a swirl, the darkness started to appear in front of him, stopping moments later. The smirk still on his face, he dropped his hand and turned his attention back to Sora.

"Try your suggestion out then – head for the castle."

Sora raised an eyebrow, doubt clouding his mind. Hadn't Axel just told him that going to the Disney Castle wouldn't change anything? _Why _had he suddenly changed his mind? Sora looked dubiously at the dark portal – how could he _trust_ Axel? He was part of Organization XIII after all. "How can I trust you?" Sora finally said. "You said it wouldn't work."

"It won't," Axel shrugged. "But, why don't you see for yourself?"

Sora glared at the red haired Nobody but didn't say anything. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, he turned his back on Axel. He didn't need to hear these riddles. He'd find another way to locate Donald and Goofy – they'd come looking for him in the Gummi Ship, right? Then they'd find Kairi and Merlin and they could fix the past _again_.

"I don't need this," Sora grumbled, starting down the hill. "I'm sure Donald and Goofy will come."

"They won't," Axel said, shrugging as he closed his hand into a fist, the dark portal disappearing. "They _can't_."

Sora froze in his spot. Slowly, he turned around to face Axel again, his face shrouded in the darkness. "_What_?"

"Donald and Goofy will not be able to help you – you are alone."

Sora's mouth opened and then closed; what were you supposed to say to that?! Axel smirked, he knew he would get that reaction from the once Keyblade Master. "What do you mean they won't be able to help? The Disney Castle should be fine."

"_Should_ being the key word," Axel shrugged, turning his back on Sora, staring at the dark churning water miles below them. "You changed the past – **_where _**in the past were you?"

"We were . . ." Sora blinked, a couple steps behind Axel, his thoughts catching up with his mind. "at the construction site for the Disney Castle . . ."

"Exactly!" Axel shouted suddenly, whirling around to face Sora. Sora's eyes widened at the sudden vibrancy in Axel's tone. "You were at the Castle . . . the _building_ grounds for the Castle. The Disney Castle – there _isn't_ one. It never existed."

Sora's eyes widened – it felt like he had been punched in the stomach again. That seemed to happen a lot to him lately, and he only wanted a _normal_ life. "It never . . . existed?"

"That's right," Axel said, stopping before him. "The Disney Castle does not exist. Donald and Goofy – if they are out there – know nothing of you, nothing of what once was. They _never_ worked for King Mickey, they know nothing of other worlds, and they are content wherever, whenever they are."

Sora blinked, trying to think through what Axel said. Even _if_ he found Donald and Goofy, they couldn't help him. Shaking his head – hoping the news Axel had given him would disappear – he closed his hand up into a fist as he stared hauntingly at the dark trees before him, the sleeping town below them.

Now what was he going to do?

He was back at square one **_again_**.

"Well, I suppose I owe you thanks then . . ." Sora trailed off, grudgingly. He didn't _want_ to owe an Organization member anything.

Axel's eyes narrowed, watching the Keyblade Master grumble under his breath, his back to him. He shook his head. "The only thing you owe me is to _fix_ what you _screwed_ up."

Sora snorted. "Right, I _obviously_ know how to do that. The Disney Castle doesn't exist . . . Donald and Goofy are of no help and I don't even _know_ where King Mickey is."

Axel fought back the laughter that was about to erupt at the Keyblade Master's assumption. _King Mickey_ . . .

"They might not be of any help . . . but there is someone who might be on the same track . . ."

Sora paused, shooting a half glance back at Axel's silhouette. "And you _couldn't_ have mentioned that earlier . . .?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Axel shrugged, fixing Sora with his penetrating stare. "If you're interested – you know where I am, I'll see you after school tomorrow – today – then."

Sora's mouth hung open, his eyes narrowing as Axel gave him one last glance – plus a smirk? – before he summoned another darkness portal and backed into it, disappearing in the process. As the portal disappeared, leaving Sora standing alone in the darkened forest, he let out a yell of frustration as he threw his hands up, turning on his heel before heading back towards the town, kicking the weeds standing in his way.

--

Light footsteps echoed off the cobbled street. Hands clasped behind their back, a small hum escaping her painted lips, she struggled to keep the phony smile in place as she skipped through the bustling street. She smiled to the people she passed – who could miss her multi-coloured outfit? – her features bright, but her dark eyes calculating.

This was _easy_ . . . too easy. If only their plans didn't get messed up now.

Humming to herself, she stopped in the middle of the street, dropping her arms to her sides. Her face serious, she plunged her hand into her pockets as if looking for something. Slowly, she made her way to the stone wall, her dark eyes watching those around her. Taking in the loud chatter and the way they seemed to move so purposely through the crowd, she wouldn't be remembered, stalking off into the unused alleyway.

"Just like clockwork," she mumbled to herself, as she stole down the alleyway, out of sight, melding into the shadows.

It was the same everyday. In her bright multi-coloured clothing she would go to work out in the streets doing the odd jobs here and there.

_Anyone will hire a pretty face_, that's what she had been told.

Her nose curled up as she thought of that with a scowl, rolling her eyes. Why did it have to be her? _The youngest_, she had been told. She would much rather be out in the field, working hand in hand with the enemy – learning their every tick. Running errands for those whose pockets were well lined, eavesdropping to catch a clue what was going on.

She _hated_ being the youngest one!

Halfway down the alley, the noise of the crowd muted as they rushed to and fro about their business on the busy street, she stopped. To the left, in the shadow of the lights, was a wooden door, a poorly built one if you asked her. It looked like a discarded home – there were a lot of them down the back alleys. Who would _willingly_ live there?

"I'm back," she called, pushing the wooden door silently open. You would think it would creak loudly, right? "Anyone here?" she called, latching the door shut.

"We're here – you're late, _again_."

The dark haired woman huffed, unzipping her pink t-shirt sweater, tossing it in the direction of the coat rack, but missing, the sweater fell to the floor. Running a hand across her features, trying to wipe the mascara and lipstick off – it didn't seem to work much to her disappointment. Brushing her hand against her short skirt – she cringed as she did so, how she _hated_ skirts! – she moved across the room, her frown getting bigger as she weaved behind the bar and through the swinging door.

"So what," she grumbled as she swung the door open, scowling at the three people sitting around the beat up table. "Where's the old man?"

The brunette glared at her from his position at the head of the table. "The _Princess _needed his assistance."

Rolling her eyes, she dropped heavily into the table. "How _stupid_ is she – she doesn't even know she's being used."

The brunette waved her comment aside. "Bitch about her later, we don't have much time; we've got to leave soon."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Did you figure anything out yet, there's no way to get around the _General_ right?" she grumbled, casting a hauntingly look at the woman in question. "I'm still mad at you, by the way."

"There will be a small window of opportunity later tonight, under the cover of darkness –"

"Our window span is a little under two minutes –"

"Two minutes?!" The dark haired woman hissed, narrowing her eyes. "What the hell? I'd like to see _anyone_ get in and out of that castle in a span of a couple minutes."

"If you don't shut up, we'll just leave you out." Her comment died on her painted lips. "You know what'll happen if we're found out, so you work alone when you leave here. The plan is . . ."

--

"What's with you today, jeez?"

Sora jumped out of his thoughts, blinking as he looked around him. The sun shone down on him as he sat on the porch steps as Zell's house, his science textbook in front of him, his notepad still empty. Zell was lying on the porch, using his textbook as a pillow, shooting glances at Penelo as she swung her legs back and forth on the porch swing, her fingers flying over her laptop.

"Hmm, just thinking," Sora said, casting a glance back at the Penelo, his thoughts a mile away.

Zell waved a hand lazily at Sora before dropping it heavily to the porch again. "No worries, you're a pro at Science anyway, didn't you get an eighty-five on the midterm report?"

Sora blinked, that was _years_ ago though, although he couldn't tell him that. "Well . . . I suppose so . . ." he finally said, slumping against the railing.

Penelo looked momentarily up from her computer. "That's no reason for him not to try – unlike you," she shot her twin a look, aiming a kick at the large book under her brother's head. "You goof off to much."

"Stop that," Zell commented, shooing Penelo's flipflops away. "What about you – why aren't _you_ studying?"

"I did that already," Penelo pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "We've _known _about it _all_ week anyway, you brought this on yourself."

"What're you doing then?" Sora asked.

Zell groaned, glaring at Sora. "Don't _ask_ her that – she'll just give us another lecture."

Penelo glared hauntingly at Zell, aiming another kick at the unused textbook. "I don't care if _you_ fail, mom will kill you; so whatever."

Zell glared at her, sticking his tongue out, ignoring Penelo's comment of _real mature_. "What're you doing then?"

"Larsa's birthday's coming up – I'm trying to get tickets for Nobodies Order, they go on sale at eight."

Zell bit out a laugh. "I can't see Larsa listening to that, you know? Say, get us some tickets too? Sora'll want to bring _Sefie_ right?" Zell cast a glance back at Sora, raising his eyebrows, a lazy grin on his face.

"Pervert," Penelo grumbled from behind her laptop, aiming another kick at her twin – who deftly caught her foot this time. "Sora's not like you, he's _a lot_ nicer!"

Zell stuck his tongue out. "I like fun and girls . . . so sue me –"

"They might one day," Penelo grumbled, jerking her foot away from her brother's grip. "I didn't invite you anyway – go find your own computer."

"We _only_ have one and guess who has it?"

Sora shook his head, drowning out the idle chatter of his . . . _friends_. School had been the same as always – a pop quiz in mathematics (which he _knew_ he failed) while his English teacher dropped an ISU project on them. Like he had time for any of that! All of that seemed irrelevant to him as he cast his cerulean eyes down at his watch.

Almost eight now . . .

He frowned. When he had gotten home, it didn't take long for the phone to ring. Thinking it was his mother calling, he had picked up the phone; she was probably running late again. He blinked when a dark, sharp voice said if he wanted to find his friends he was to come to the mansion at the top of town by dusk.

_Not long left now . . ._

"What's with you, man?"

Sora jumped at the sound, wincing as he jerked back, hitting his head against the wooden porch. "Oww . . ."

Penelo sighed. "Zell you're such a jerk, how do you stand him Sora?"

"I'm not sure," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "But, I should go; I have a lot of studying to do. I'll see you later." _We won't be friends then_.

Zell frowned as Sora stood up, collecting his forgotten science books from the porch. He raised an eyebrow, waving bye to Sora as he mumbled a goodbye. "What's with him?" he asked, turning back to look at Penelo, crossing his arms across his chest. "What happened to him?"

Penelo shrugged, looking over her laptop. "He's been strange all week . . . he doesn't seem all there – ah! They're on sale now!"

Zell winced as Penelo let out a squeal, her fingers flying across the keyboard. Girls . . . he'd **_never_** understand them!

--

Sora's cerulean eyes glanced up at the mansion in front of him. He shouldn't have been surprised by the grandeur of the place; it _was_ the Organization after all. The mansion towered above him, the bricks completely white – just like the Nobodies they commanded, with an iron fence staking off its territory as the encroaching evergreen's pressed up against the neglected fence.

It was times like this he missed his Keyblade . . . although he was getting used to life without the weapon.

His footsteps crunched under his feet as he made his way up the neatly kept lawn, the mansion towering above him with every step. His eyes never leaving the front door, Sora came to a stop in front of it, raising his fist to knock on it.

The door opened. Surprised, Sora stumbled forward; he hadn't expected that one.

"Good. You showed up – keep up, boy."

Sora frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the red haired Nobody. Axel brushed past Sora, heading down the steps before starting across the lawn. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that the Keyblade Wielder was annoyed, glaring at him most likely. But, he knew the kid would follow him – he was interested in what was going on.

Sora slowly followed after Axel, his hands balled into his fists as he followed Axel at a distance, his eyes narrowed as he watched his back intently. He followed Axel around the large mansion so that the moon eventually shone down on them, the white mansion behind them. Sora stopped half way across the lawn, raising an eyebrow at Axel. Didn't he know there was a cliff there?

Axel eventually stopped at the edge of the cliff, a sheer – fifty foot? – drop to the dark waters below. Axel glanced down at the dark water, the moon illuminating it, the Destiny Islands in plain sight. Without looking behind him, he beckoned Sora to him; he knew the kid wouldn't come to close – he hadn't made his intentions clear yet. 

King Mickey _had_ taught him well.

Hearing Sora's hestitant footsteps behind him, Axel turned around. Fixing Sora with his piercing glare, he pointed vaguely in the direction of the Destiny Isles. "This is where it _all_ started."

Sora blinked at him; he _knew_ that. "Yeah . . ."

"Now, you listen to me," Axel started, the light tone in his voice gone. "Did anyone follow you? Does anyone even know you're here?"

Sora shook his head, forcing down the urge to roll his eyes. "Why would I tell them, they're _not_ my friends."

"Good," Axel trailed off, his dark look receding slightly. "Now, you are _not_ to step foot back on this Island until you fix this – you understand me? You fix this and I don't want _any_ more trouble from you."

Sora nodded slowly. "How am I going to fix this anyway? You already said Donald, Goofy and King Mickey would be no help –"

Axel held up a hand, cutting Sora's speech short. "They will not help you. But, people will. Those who are on the same track as you."

"Someone else remembers?" Sora shouted. _Finally_, a ray of chance! "Who? Who is it?"

Axel shook his head. "Do not get to excited; they do not remember you, they will not know you. However, you are to join their cause, how you do it I do not care. Do _not_ draw attention to you – you're not the only one on the line. I do not want this coming back to me – they know where I am now," Axel said, his tone turning sour at the end.

Sora nodded, waving Axel's comment aside. "Fine, let's get this over with. How am I getting there – by swimming?"

Axel glared at Sora, shaking his head. Slowly, Axel brought his hand out, calling forth the darkness. Sora didn't say anything as Axel called upon the darkness, watching it appear – spellbound maybe? When the darkness stopped, swirling as it waited, Axel finally glanced back at Sora.

"This will take you to those like you, now, hurry up."

Sora glanced at the portal warily. "This better not to a trick."

It's not," Axel said with force. "It'll take you to people you used to know, a town you visited often. Get in."

Sora nodded, glancing at Axel's face for any sort of giveaway. Not seeing anything, he nodded, moving towards the portal. Stopping before it, strands of darkness reaching out for him, he took a deep breath, casting a quick glance at Axel. "You better _not_ be lying."

Axel said nothing, watching as the once-Keyblade Wielder stepped into the darkness. As Sora started to disappear into the darkness, Axel cast a glance at him – locking eyes with him, Sora almost gone from view.

"You'll find this out sooner of later, but _one_ last thing. King Mickey cannot help you whatsoever . . . he doesn't exist, there is **_no_** King Mickey anywhere – he's dead . . ."

Then, Sora was gone, leaving Axel standing alone behind the white mansion. Shaking his head, Axel turned, heading back to his mansion.

Now, to see how this would all unfold . . .


End file.
